Lizzie!
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: There is one thing Teague knows something is up seeing the pirate king Elizabeth Swan enjoying her drink with a smug smile that seems rather familiar. It is even more confirm hearing his son shouting on to the top of his voice shouting her name and the smile turns into an evil smirk as response. He fears the answer to his question but she just put simply in three words: Will, corse


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405 who wanted a Jack/Will. Other than a first for me to write for this fandom I have other ideas I'll eventually get to for this particular fandom as well. Other than this particular paring isn't much a favorite of mine personally though I'm more of a Sparrbeth fan. But I did enjoy this idea though of how similar Jack and Elizabeth can be. Other than sometimes it's good to get back at a pirate especially being the king of them all. Other than Will and Elizabeth never gotten married or Will never die to become the Dutchman Captain.**

**Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and its characters belongs to Disney. The author owns the plot. There is no money made of this work.**

Warnings: AU, Sibling Jack and Elizabeth relationship, ooc, minor oc, cross-dressing Will, tied up, language,

LIZZIE!

Summary: There is one thing Teague knows something is up seeing the pirate king Elizabeth Swan enjoying her drink with a smug smile that seems rather familiar. It is even more confirm hearing his son shouting on to the top of his voice shouting her name and the smile turns into an evil smirk as response. He fears the answer to his question but she just put simply in three words: Will, corset, and tied up.

* * *

Finding the Pirate Cove more lively now that Pirate King Elizabeth Swan, Will Turner, and Captain Jack Sparrow decide to stay there as a slight permanent residence, Keeper of the Code, Edward Teague raise his eyes hearing the scuffling upstairs. He furrows his brows not wanting to get into it. He looks at Gibbs who sits at the table obvious nervous of him. He rolls his eyes a bit and settles to ignore the man.

They both look up hearing a pair of footsteps coming near the room. Walking in with a familiar swagger which mind Teague of someone he once knew but from where he's not positive, Elizabeth Swan wears a smug smirk. Okay that smirk is too much of a familiarity. He gives her a look which she returns coolly. For some reason she doesn't fear him like others do much like his son Jack. Speaking of him where is he? Other than Will?

"Ms. Swan?" Gibbs starts earning a hum as Elizabeth grabs a bottle of rum humming the pirate song under breath making Teague suspicious of the blonde at the table.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking….where is Will?"

A sly smirk more of a smug smile creeps on her lips, she holds up a finger tilting her head obviously waiting for something. Hearing nothing she answers sweetly, "He's a bit tied up. Let just say Jack will have a shock of his life."

"What are you up to girl?" Teague growls watching Elizabeth look at him as her eyes dance with mirth.

"Let me put it this way, Captain Teague. Will, corset, and tied up."

Gibbs chokes obviously getting the image in his mind. He flushes a bit wondering what on earth did Jack done and poor Will stuck in the middle of their battle of wills. There's times he swears how Jack and Elizabeth goes as if they are siblings. Will trying to make sure they don't push the other to bad seems to be the odd man out that no one dares help when it comes bad enough.

Teague blinks a few times muttering the words to himself as a memory of one of his lovers comes to mind during the slightly fallout between him and his wife. It been a time he never forgotten but never really let out as well. He sometimes wonders what happen to her. She been a fun and wonderful woman besides pushes his buttons to the breaking point at times. Rather much like the woman in front of him does with his son. It seems whatever troubles between them are slowly dissipating.

He could have sworn he heard her mutter, "That is revenge for our first meeting Jack."

Upstairs they heard Jack stumbling around and must have woken up or so since a few moments later he shouts loudly, "LIZZIE!"

* * *

*Earlier with Elizabeth and Will*

Stumbling backwards with wide eyes and only in his underwear, Will pleads, "Come on Elizabeth! Please don't get me involve with one of your prank schemes for that crazy man!"

"Now Will, you are a good friend of mine and love you as such. This is also for your own good as well," Elizabeth croons a smirk gracing her lips as she holds a dark green corset in her hands.

She jumps on Will putting on the corset as he cries out which is muffle from a pillow she grabs. She cackles gleefully as he's now wearing a corset. She yanks off his underwear and pulls out a woman one. 'I hope you enjoy this one Jack! This is especially for the first time we meet and you demand me to strip of my clothes.' She muse cackling evilly making the man stare with wide eyes wondering what on earth he done to be stuck between two crazy people he cares about. Elizabeth a dear friend even though they thought they had feelings it seem more like siblings while Jack Sparrow could make his heart race and weak in the knees.

Elizabeth glances over her shoulder where a sleeping Jack still snores. She snickers glad to know that he's a heavy sleeper. She only has so much time before he wakes up anyways. She grabs Jack's belt along with the rope she has on her and ties Will's hands and legs so he can't escape. He whines glancing at Jack than Elizabeth. She shushes him.

"Will tell him," She assures the man who stares at her. Her eyes twitch and she said, "Your feelings you twit! It would make the tension between the two of you lessen for everyone around here!"

She taps Will on the nose giving him a wink before getting off of him. She smirks dashing out of the room planning to go downstairs humming a tune for herself thinking of her wild spirited mother that seem to have lost her heart someone before her father.

Wriggling around rather embarrass to be wearing women clothing, Will sighs. He forgets Elizabeth always been one to tie knots a lot better than himself. Sure he pick up a bit after becoming a black smith apprentice and later on a pirate but none the less she out beats him. He hears the man stirring on the bed and his cheeks redden. He should have look down to find a note tape to the corset with Jack's name on it. His heart races seeing the long tan arms stretch out before a firm, muscular chest comes to view with a sleepy eye Jack Sparrow looking.

The pirate rolls out of bed walking to the washroom adjoin to the room not once seeing Will staring wide eye at him. He grabs some water to splash his face to wake up more. In the mirror he spots the brunette trying to scoot backwards as best he could as if he's tied up with ropes. He furrows his brows swearing it looks like he's in a corset. Not like that Will's into that. If he was than the man would be rather adorable. Jack snorts at the thought that's rather wishful thinking.

With a final shake of his head, Jack leaves the washroom figuring a drink of rum would be nice. He stops dead short seeing Will in fact laying on the floor with his hands and legs tied up wearing a corset and women undergarments. He flushes at the sight especially seeing the blush and the full lips parted. He gulps a bit when suddenly his brown eyes narrows spotting the note with his name on it. Rather curious of it he looks at will giving the shorter man a sly smirk which reminded Will of the one Elizabeth had on earlier which send shivers down his spine along with a whimper.

"Well Mate seems you got yourself in a jam," Jack states opening the letter to read the contents.

_Well Jack Sparrow it seems I have bested you this time. I know its captain so no use of grumbling about it. Let's say I hope you enjoy my gift to you. Consider this revenge for the first meeting we had at Port Royal that one time. As you said I'm a pirate which I agree since I'm the King of the Pirates thanks to you. Take care of William for me. He's my dearest friend and I love him as such. I had him wrap up for you as well! Besides I got the last of the Rum! Take that oh Captain Jack Sparrow._

_Lizzie_

Crumbling the note in his hand, Jack shouts out the one name hating that she bested him, "LIZZIE!"

He bends down grabbing Will who gives a thankful smile only to drop at the please and contented look in the brown eyes. He blinks a few times feeling a pair of lips on his own. He nearly sags into the strong arms forgetting what he's wearing. He scowls a bit when the man pulls away. Jack pulls off the rope from the man's legs not paying attention to the belt wrap hand.

"I'll be right back with the right clothes, Will. First just need to get that damn Pirate!" Jack growls turning on his heels not before shouting once more hearing the pirate king laugh. "LIZZIE GIVE ME WILL"S CLOTHES!"

"Don't you like him as a gift? I figure it be easier for you to enjoy!" Elizabeth yells back causing Gibbs to blush a cherry red know starting to pray to any entity to help him while Teague puzzles over the matter of the similarities the woman has to someone he use to know and strangely enough himself besides Jack.

He didn't have to wait long before the woman leaves the room rather quickly just as Jack storms down looking with a peeve look in his eyes. He didn't seem to notice that poor William stumbling behind wanting his clothes. The man sighs feeling relief when one of the others of Jack's crew pities him and gives him a long shirt and a pair of pants to borrow as Jack goes after Elizabeth. He quickly changes grumbling about Elizabeth and her crazy antics. One of his comments catches Teague's attention as the yelling between Jack and Elizabeth could be heard further in the distance.

"Apparently her father is right when he claim Elizabeth taken after her mother which I believe been Marie or was it Selene. I'll ask later." Biting his lip Will looks at Gibbs asking sheepishly, "Say Gibbs how about some breakfast."

Only to make the man duck his head and roll his eyes once more. Gibbs grumbles, "So Jack's new bedmate?"

Blinking Will ask, "Bedmate? No though I wish it's possible."

"Please do sleep with him soon," Elizabeth comments running back in the room and around the table using Teague sort of as a shield making Jack stop in his tracks pondering how to grab her away from his father. His eyes twitching at her smile that seems to get more smug by the minute. "Say Jackie I believe Will would like you to take him back to bed."

"Lizzie, don't call me that and the rum? Why the Rum!" Jack growls though stops grabbing Will by the back of his shirt to go back up the stairs to have his way with him.

"Why should you have the rum when you can have Will," Elizabeth quips not paying attention to Teague sigh as he settles for eating and his muttering comments under his breath.

"They are like children. No worse than children. Rather like brother and sister-"

He stops realizing what he said and shakes his head as if that's possible while Will stares sadly at the now arrive plate of food whining, "My breakfast!"

Jack gives him a look stating peevishly, "You can have it afterwards!"

* * *

**Arashi: Well not bad and rather funny in a way. I have a feeling they are rather ooc but this is something new for me. Reviews are actually appreciated.**


End file.
